8ballfandomcom-20200214-history
May Dove Lexington
Overview "I'm quite confident that some individuals must pay a higher price for their intellectual skills, and that price my child, it's loneliness." - Veronica Albion to Lexington. May Dove Lexington was a young american accountant working for Scottish firm Lewis & Clark during the early 90s, ranging from the periods between 1991 to 1994 respectively. As a promising accountant, she was hired by L&C Alpha Branch based in Chicago for two years and then transfered by 1993 to Aberdeen-based L&C's HQ under the request of David Ballion, which according to him, it was due to her intelectual and gifted mathematical skills. Born and raised in Detroit City by a middle-class family, Lexington had higher intelectual capabilities which were early displayed during childhood and eventually well into adulthood. Classified and certainly considered by her peers as a gifted student during her teen years, she was consequently able to enroll in one the finest american universities in terms of Accounting, which was by far her field of expertise by excellence due to her extraordinary abilities in mathematics and analytical skills respectively. Personality and traits Although with a highly intelectual profile, Lexington suffered from several emotional inconsistencies, all of them certainly related to depression, social anxiety disorders and lack of emotional support, including an extreme and quite often unhealthy emotional dependency on relatives, friends and collegues which all of them virtually ignored. Early diagnosed with Asperger syndrome at the of 8, May was extremely bullied by her peers during childhood and early teenager years with no external educational nor emotional support from academic platforms at the time. Furthermore, with no financial support from her own parents for an appropiate treatment, her syndrome increased and was at times not properly rectified Lewis & Clark and Veronica Albion connection Although recently hired with no further labour experience, Lexington was regarded by Lewis & Clark as a highly valuable asset, both due to her intelectual capabilities and financial management during her short career. Moreover, as a succesful student with an over-achiever attitute towards academic goals, Lexington graduated with both honors and distinction respectively from the University of Michigan by 1989. Henceforth, she was eventually hand-picked from her promotion by an staff from Lewis & Clark, which personally attended for a meeting and acted by direct instructions from David Ballion in order to acquire her expertise; regardless of this, Chicago-based L&C Alpha Branch served as her prime base for financial operations, although later transfered to L&P's headquarters in Scotland for unknown reasons which later proved to be pre-arranged. By 1993, Lexington was asigned by L&C's headquarters to Veronica Albion's department as a financial advisor, mainly due to previous arragements with L&C's main corporate governance and certainly before Lexingon's official affiliation to the firm years prior. Under Albion's authority, Lexington was quite influenced by Veronica's permanent friendly nature and compassionate attitute towards her unstable emotional nature, including a delightful approach to her fragile personality, which was eventually fully psychologically controled by her direct authority. Due to Lexington's low self-confidence and emotional dependency, her vulneravility was targeted by Albion's interests in order to develop long-range financial strategies towards a pletora of personal goals, including extraordinary managament capabilities of Lewis & Clark's financial assets and macro-transactions. Finally, undermining her psychological stability and general well-being, Lexington became an strategic asset for both Albion and Ballion respectively, which was certainly forced to instruct and eventually provide intellectual capabilities under questionable psychological manipulation techniques such as Braiker's positive reinforcement and traumatic one-trial learning. Apperances * Chapter VI "Pluto" (1993) - First appearence. * Chapter VII "Aegis" (1994) * Chapter VIII "Deimos" (1994) * Chapter IX "Phobos" (1994) - Final appearence. * Chapter X "Neptune" (1995) - Mentioned only. Curiosities * May Lexington's favourite track was "Lay Your Hands On Me" from the British-band Thompson Twins, which was first released in 1984. It was revealed to David Ballion by herself while driving; nonetheless, reasons behind this remain unknown. * Lexington's personal vehicle was a white 1992 Volkswagen Golf Mk3 5-door hatchback. * As an intermediate-level chess player, Lexingon was certainly inspired by former American chess player Bobby Fisher, which acted mainly as a source of intelectual and creative inspiration during her life. * Her Zodiac sign was Pisces, which surpringly, featured several key personal characteristics of May. * May's surname comes from the American aircraft carrier USS Lexington (CV-2), which was nicknamed "Gray Lady" and sunk during the Battle of the Coral Sea. Category:Characters